


Socializing

by Icypearls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Prompt: "Please don't make me socailize" Pearl, Amethyst, Steven





	

Since the last time had been such a hit, Amethyst was now pulling Pearl along to another a night party on the beach, not very far from the temple. Pearl, however, was much more reluctant this time. She refused to change clothes, or even switch to what she had put on for the Pizza’s when Steven had arranged the volleyball game. Now they were all sitting on the couch, since the party wasn’t set to even start before sundown, playing a board game.

Pearl was complaining. “I really don’t see the point of this.”

“It’ll be fun,” Steven said. “Sour Cream throws the best parties. It’s too bad that Connie’s mom said no.”

Amethyst grinned. “Besides, P., you got a girls number last time. Imagine how many more you could get tonight!”

“Oh, I never even called her,” Pearl said. “Maybe I should now. See if she wants to hang out.”

Amethyst and Steven shared a look. “It’s been two months. You’ve waited too long. She’s probably forgotten by now.”

“It couldn’t hurt to try.” Steven offered.

“Psh, nah,” Amethyst said, waving the thought away. “Maybe she’ll be at this party! Besides, you need to meet more than one new person. Get out there and show beach city how awesome you are.”

Pearl smiled, her cheeks turning a faint blue. “I suppose I could…” she sighed, putting down the figure that had been representing her. “I thought that last time was enough for a while.”

“It’s been a while.” Steven stood, stretching his back. “Besides, with Garnet on a mission, you’ll be all by yourself.”

“I’m okay with that,” Pearl said.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. She stood too, grabbing Pearl’s hand and pulling her from the couch. “Okay, but we aren’t. We want you to have fun.” Steven grabbed her other hand, and together, with very limited resistance from Pearl, made their way outside. 

“Please don’t make me socialize,” Pearl said, once her feet hit the sand. “I’m bad at it.”

By now, Steven and Amethyst had released her hands, and she was walking freely. “It’s not so bad, P. And you even know most of these people. It’s just getting to know them better.”

“Kiki will be there. You liked her before,” Steven added.

With a resigned sigh, Pearl nodded. “Oh, alright. just this once. but I’m leaving early.”

“Whatever you say,” Amethyst said.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
